


Ozymandias x Male Reader

by Laferce



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laferce/pseuds/Laferce
Summary: After the briefing from the director, an incident happened and it will force you and your new servant to navigate a strange world and build a strong bond with each other.
Relationships: Ozymandias | Rider/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters in this will be a bit of out of character (ooc), so I hope you enjoy reading this. Hope I didn't divert their behavior.

After your briefing with the director, who is the daughter of the founder of Chaldea, whose name is Olga Marie Animushpere. You were assigned to team B so you weren't going to any battle simulation or any training yet but however you and your team were allowed to have the chance of summoning a servant. You and teamates were given a tour around Chaldea by the staff, from the rooms that you all will be staying, the cafeteria, the shop and finally the room that you all were anticipating for, the summoning circle room which can also be use for ascension and servant skill upgrades. 

The staff told your team to line up, each of your team mates including you were given three saint quartz, you were the last person in the line so it could take awhile before it was your turn. The staff explained to you all how the process on how it worked, however before the first person was able to place the saint quartz into the slot, a loud bang occurred causing the building shake a bit, the alarm started to sound. Your team mates started to panic, the staff advice them to evacuate to a safe area and help any remaining survivors. 

You decided to push your luck and stayed back to summon your servant, you placed the three saint quartz just like staff taught you. You waited for something to happen but it didn't, you look at you right hand but nothing happened, 'I guess I'm not fit to be a master after all.', you thought to your self. The room was still, aside from the siren and announments being blared. Disappointed you ran out of the room to find your team mates, until you saw a boy ran pass you, you took glimpse of him, he had raven hair and wearing the same uniform you had. You decided to run after him, you followed the boy to where you had your briefing earlier, you were shocked, the whole room was on fire, most of the equipment were destroyed. You continue to step in further into the rayshift room to find the boy.

"Mash!", the boy yelled out what seem to be his friend. 

You heard his voice and decided to follow it, as you were running to where the voice was coming from, you saw people inside of capsules but they seem to have not survived the blast. After that an announcement was heard through out the room, saying along the lines of 'Rayshifting process will begin commencing shortly.', you were shocked because how would it be still working after all this havoc. It didn't took you long to have your train of thought to be interrupted by the announcement again, it was now counting down. You were exhausted from running to find the boy, you decided to lay down at some ruble, you laugh at yourself and tought, 'I guess I'm not fit to be a master after all.', you looked down at your last moments., 'Should had followed them instead of trying to or failing to summon a servant, I'm not a master anyways of course it would not work.', you closed your eyes waiting for some miracle or maybe death to happen. 

Back at the summoning circle room, a spark started to appear, parts around to the room started moving without anyone controlling it, at the same time a staff ran back to find you, when he open the door a shadow flew by him, he was stunned by that sudden event, the staff walk into the room to find nobody was present and who was that shadow that came out running like it was in a hurry, the staff left the room to continue to search for any survivors.

You heard the announcement counted to five, you opened your eyes one last time, the room started lit up, the core started to shake but at the last moment someone stood in front of you blocking whatever it was before it went black for you. You woke up in a room, it was dark, the only light illuminating the room was coming from the window, your head hurts and heard someone else othen than you spoke. 

"Easy now, don't force yourself if you are still tired.", the mysterious man said.

"Who are you and where am I?", you asked the man. 

The man walked to the bed you were laying on, the light from the window revealed its face or his for the matter. The man was wearing a black tank top, black pants with a expose part was at the leg, both of the hand had gauntlet, golden accessories all over his waist, well built, tan skin, raven hair and with a pair of golden coloured eyes. "My name is Ozymandia, king of kings.", Ozymandias answered in somewhat of a proud tone. 

"Nice to meet you ki-", you were cut off by Ozymandias correcting you. 

"Ozymandias, that is how you should call me. Also what is you name?", now it was Ozymandias turn to ask. 

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), nobody special in particular.", you answered. 

"Strange I thought you were calling out to me in distress. I'm sure it's you were the one who called me here in the first place.", Ozymandias explained. 

You looked at you right hand to find a command seal on it. "What but how!?", you were shocked at what you were seeing. You are all the sudden a master and you have servant now. But before you didn't have any of those, so you thought it must be a dream. You closed your eyes and pinch yourself to think that this was all a dream but it was not. You are a master and have formed a contract with a servant. "I don't get it first I was going to die but now I'm on a bed. Then where is everybody else?", you had a lot of questions on your mind. 

"I guess I will fill you in on what happened.", Ozymandias started to explained the situation. "For what happened before we came here, I was shielding you from the light and I went unconscious for a bit. Later I woke up before you and next thing I knew monsters started appearing everywhere, I picked you up and ran while killing some in the process, I found this building which didn't had any monsters so I decide to find any place that was good enough to lay you down which is this room that had a bed. As for where we are I'm not sure. ", Ozymandias finished his side of the story. 

You got up from the bed and walked to the window to check where you were. The sky was black, smog covered most of the sky, buildings, cars and the streets were on fire. No other living thing was present on the streets, the whole city was burning like it is an apocalypse. "Oh God, what is this place, hell?", you asked. 

"Well since your all better now, I guess we should look around in this city, if there is anything to find at all that is.", Ozymandias added.

"Well you're right, its no use staying here any longer.", you turned around and head to the door, Ozymandias silently followed. After coming out from the building that you both were staying. "So where do you think we should go Ozymandias?", you asked.

"I guess we should search for any landmarks. I'd remembered seeing a bridge while being by those skeletons, it should be near here.", He explained. "Over there if I'm correct.", he points to the direction where there is a river. 

"Let's go then.", you answered. "So about your name, can I call you Ozy? You co-" 

"It's not bad, I will approve of it.", Ozymandias beat you to your answer. 

"Well thanks, I'm still new to this whole 'master and servant' thing. Honestly I barely know how even how to even order or command, nor even use this command spell.", you nervously said. 

"Patients my boy, a child isn't born with the knowledge of the world so no need to beat yourself up. All you need is patience, learning from mistakes and of course.", he put his arm on your shoulder before he continued his speech, "building a great bond with your servant or in this case friends.", Ozymandias finished his lecture.

"Thanks it's been a long time I ever had someone say such encouraging words to me. You kind of remind me of my dad before I came to Chaldea. Now I have you, now I feel more comfortable. ", you replied.

Ozymandias wanted to hug you just then and there but he knew that you weren't ready for something like that. You both just met each other after all. 

It didn't took you both long to make it to the riverbank and the bridge was on sight," Looks like we're close. Right Ozy?", you turn to look at your servant for a reply instead he had a serious look on his face but he wasn't facing at you. You turned to the direction where he was looking and you felt numb. Stand infront of you was a tall woman, she was wearing a black dress and a hood covering her head also holding a sythe, she looked at you both sadisticly.

"So it seems like you two are lost, I can give you both a tour of the city if you want to.", she said. 

"We don't need your guidance now begone.", Ozymandias commanded. 

It is was the first time you ever heard Ozymandias raise his voice, it was quite scary.

"Aww, but the price is so cheap, all it is is that you need to pay me is with your lives.", she purred.

Ozymandias gritted his teeth and turn towards you, "(Y/N) find a place to hide I will hold her off.", Ozymandias advised you. 

"What about you?", you asked.

Ozymandias gave you a reassuring look, "I'll be fine. Now go."

You did not think twice and ran off to find a place to hide. 

A cane materialize on Ozymandias arm, he was going to have his first battle, "Your not going to hurt my master.". 

The woman flew towards Ozymandias and they clash with the woman's sythe swinging at him.

Ozymandias blocked the attack with his cane, and summon beams big and small, sometime multiple at the woman but she was avoiding all of them without any effort. He then summoned a sphinx which hit her directly and it knocked her down. "Your a fast one but you can never hide from the sun.", Ozymandias said.

The woman's eyes flashed towards Ozymandias which made him stop his movements. 

Ozymandias struggled but he couldn't move. 

The woman laughed and got up, "All that talk about the sun, your delusional the sun hasn't even shone on this city for years. Oh well I will find precious master then.", she started to jump around to search for you.

You decide to peak your head up through the car window and you saw nothing. The woman suddenly landed behind you, you jumped up and decided to run but the woman was faster. 

The woman caught you and grabbed you by the neck. She brought you to your servant. 

You realized your servant was infront of you stuck in a position unable to move but the eyes was the only part that wasn't frozen.

"Here's a lesson, masters will never sympathize us servants, they only see us as tools to get what they want." the woman said.

Ozymandias was screaming internally, 'Let go of (Y/N) you sick woman, (Y/N) is not like that, I will protect him with my life.', those lines go unheard because he couldn't move his mouth, all he could do was watch you getting killed.

"Any last words?", the woman asked. 

You managed to choke a few words, "I enjoyed our short time together very much Ozy.", you said to your servant a tear slipping from your eyes.

Before the woman could do anything a ball of fire hits the woman as she was sent flying hitting a car.

You fell down cough and start to regain your breath.

Ozymandias was unfrozen and ran to your side to check on you. "You alright (Y/N)?", Ozymandias asked with concern written all over his face. 

You coughed a bit before you spoke, "Yeah I'm fine.", you kept gasping for air.

The woman looked up at who shot her, "Who dares to interrupt my fight.", she looked to see a familiar face. She gritted her teeth, "You!", she yelled. 

<====To be continued=====


	2. Ozymandias x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your servant were saved by an unknown person from lthe woman. Would the person be a friend or a foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long.

You turned to the direction where the the woman was facing, a guy with blue clothing, blue hair, red eyes and he had a staff as his weapon. 'Who is this guy?', you thought.

"It isn't nice to go around killing innocent people Medusa or your too afraid to face against someone who is more stronger than you?", the said in a mocking tone.

"Silence you wannabe caster, you think I will be defeated by a mere heroic spirit like you Cu Calainn? I think not.", Medusa retorted back.

Cu Calainn ignored Medusa's protest and turned his attention towards you. "Yo kid, you both alright there?", Cu Calainn asked.

"Yeah we're fine.", you answered while rubbing your head, trying to process the situation in front of you.

Cu Calainn noticed that you had a command seal on your hand. "Hey kid your a master too right?", he asked. 

You were caught off guard by the sudden question and 'too?', 'Wait there is another master other than me? ", you thought to yourself. "Also yes I'm a master. Also who are you?", you asked back. 

"Are you both done with chit chat I'm going to end you all right here.", Medusa interrupted. 

"Geez, if want to fight then you got.", Cu Calainn taunt back. He turned to you and asked, "Hey kid the name Cu Chalainn and I might need your help." 

"Sure, my name is (Y/N)", you replied. "Ozy are you alright with that.", you asked your servant. 

"You think some woman can take me down like that easily than you had underestimate me too much boy.", Ozymandias replied. "Alright I will fight along side you since my master agreed but just don't get in my way.", Ozymandias declared. 

"Alright then, also we have one more guest that will be fighting along with us. She should here about now.", after Cu Calainn finished his reply, a girl steps in between you and Cu Calainn, she wore a dark violet armor but some parts of her body were exposed, she was holding a cross like sheild, she had pale skin, lilac hair and lavender eyes." Well took you long enough kid.", Cu Calainn gestured. 

"Sorry I was to slow, my mistake.", the girl answered. 

"It's alright you just a beginner that's all, you will be better next time.", Cu Calainn explained. 

"Right.", the girl said. 

"Also we got a new member here why don't introduce yourself to him.", Cu Calainn says as he points to your direction. 

The girl turned towards you and introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Mash Kyrielight a demi servant, class sheilder, please to be your acquaintance."

"I had enough of waiting now die all of you.", Medusa charged foward towards Cu Chalainn preparing slice him with her sythe but a beam of light hit her before she could. 

"Nice work Ozy.", you complimented your servant. 

"Leave it to me (Y/N).", Ozymandias replied and pat your head, "Now stay safe for me (Y/N).", Ozymandias spoke to you in a soft tone before he headed to the battle with Cu Chalainn. 

"Not bad 'Ozy'.", Cu Chalainn teased. 

"That is Pharoah Ozymandias.", Ozymandias replied. 

"Alright pharoah it is then.", Cu Chalainn retorted back. 

"I sai-", Ozymandias was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. They both look for the source and it was Mash that blocked the attack from Medusa. 

"If you two can please settle aside your differences for now and deal with our current situation.", Mash said. 

"You heard the girl.", Cu Calainn said as he joined Mash into the fight.

Ozymandias sighed in defeat and decided to settle this on another date. He also joined the fight with them to defeat Medusa.

You were watching your servant and two other servants fight against Medusa, until a hand grab your shoulder. You jumped and turn around to find a familiar face, until you remembered he was the same raven hair boy that you encountered during the explosion and seeing him in the rayshift terminal. Now that you could see him clearly, he had the same uniform as you and his eyes were blue. "Wait your that guy from the hallway and ran into the rayshift terminal right?", you asked.

"I don't recall ever seeing someone else but I guess I was in a hurry to save Mash who you had met just now.",the boy answered. "Also my name is Fujimaru Ritsuka, how about you?", Fujimaru asked.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N).", you introduced yourself. You peeked around Fujimaru to find the non other then the director of Chaldea standing behind him. "Director? How?", you pondered.

"It is very rude to speak that way to your director, let alone coming to a singularity without even having a single simulation on correctly commanding your servant, you are lucky to be alive candidate (your number)", Olga replied in a angry tone.

"Sorry director, it was rude of me to say that, also summoning a servant without the knowledge of communicating with one.", you apologized.

The director sighed, "You are lucky to make it this far I will give you that. That means we only have two actual masters. Also do you have anything to ask?", the director added.

"Well can you give a run down what is happening?", you asked. 

"Alright now listen (Y/N) because I will only explain this once, I already told Fujimaru so I will give you a quick run down. Someone or something has sabotage Chaldea by planting a bomb to destroy the core, team A was caught in the explosion which seems that nobody survived, the placed we are now in is a city in Japan called Fuyuki, this is also called a singularity or an alternate version of our own history, the only way to restore it is by finding the source of it and obtaining the grail in the sigularity, so anything that happens here will not effect us if we clear the anomaly in this singularity." the director finished her story and explanation on how sigularities worked. "I will also add on how the command seal on your hand works, it is pretty simple, it allows you to force a servant to do your bidding however you can only use so much before it expires and it's not recommended, the next one is it will allow you to boost your servant's strength, heal them, or let them evade most attacks unharmed. ", the director decided to take a few breaths. "That's pretty much you need to understand." 

You had a lot to take in from what the director said, but you tried your best to remember most of them. "Alright, I guess I got most of the question that I had in my head cleared.", you heard a loud chant coming from the battle, you turned to see Cu Chalainn is the one chanting.

"Timber giant, eaten away by fire. Become a cage of flames, Wicker Man.", Cu Chalainn chanted. Flames strated to engulf around Medusa and suddenly a giant statue made out of branches and it was on fire running towards Medusa, crashing itself onto Medusa finishing her off. 

The fire subcided and Medusa felt an intense burn all over her body, it was to unbearable, she tried to get back up but fell back down right after, she glared at Cu Chalainn, gritting her teeth. "Why can't you understand that these masters will turn ag-"

"I don't think it is necessary to even convince me or them.", he points towards Ozymandias and Mash. "They both don't agree with your views, however I pity you for having such a horrible master, but it won't justify you actions.", Cu Calainn explained. 

"If I might add, you are covered with vengeance, it is not good for a beatiful woman like you to go through such ungrateful actions.", Ozymandias added.

Medusa smirked and chuckled, "You think you can just convince me with your meaningless words, I already let go of my morality long ago.", she sighed and continued, "But I guess I will admit defeat this time.", right after she said that her body started to glow. Some parts of her body started to disappear like sand. "Remember this Cu, I won't lose again the next time we meet.", she said.

"I will sure like to challenge you again someday and hopefully not in a burning city.", Cu Chalainn replied. 

Medusa smirked, "Make sure of that.", she disappeared into dust right after she finished her sentence.

Cu Chalainn looked around to find where you were, he saw and with two other individuals. "Hey looks like you two finally made it.", Cu Chalainn greeted.

"Yeah we did.", Fujimaru replied. 

The servants ran towards you and the rest of the people that you just met, you saw Ozymandias right beside you and patted your head.

"Told you (Y/N), I will handle this.", Ozymandias said proudly.

"Technically it was the three of us against one so...", Cu Chalainn cut in.

"Ahem I mean we worked together but I was the one who did the most damage.", Ozymandias said trying to cover his act. 

"I was the one who finish her off.", Cu Chalainn interrupted again. 

"Oh would you just let me have my moment.", Ozymandias shouted towards Cu Chalainn. 

You laughed at the scene in front of you. 

"What a bunch of weirdos.", Olgo said to herself.

"Good work Mash, I knew you could do it.", Fujimaru complimented his demi servant. 

Mash blushed and bowed, "Thank you Fujimaru senpai, I promise I will work harder." 

"No need to push yourself.", Fujimaru tried to calm her down while Fou popped up from nowhere and jumped towards Mash's shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt your celebration but we still haven't completed our objective yet.", Olga raised her voice. 

Everyone stopped and look at each other. 

"Is there anywhere we could go?", Fujimaru asked. 

"We should fine a place suitable to set a terminal.", Olga replied.

"I think there is a school nearby here if I remember correctly.", Cu Chalainn recommended.

"I guess that is our next destination then.", Olga said. 

Fujimaru's wrist band started to flash and a voice can be heard. "Finally able to get through, how is the situation going?", the voice asked.

"The threat is eliminated and can you tell us a the shortest route to a nearby school Romani?", Olga requested. 

'Romani? Wasn't he a medical staff of Chaldea? Why is he in control?', you thought to yourself.

"Alright finding the shortest route, okay it seems that you need to take a few miles from the river bank and it should be there.", Romani answered. "Also is there another servant and master with you all?", this time it was Romani's turn to asked.

"Yes his name is (Y/N) (L/N) candidate numder (your number) and his servant is Pharoah Ramesses II or also known a Ozymandias.", Olga explained.

"I see anyways hello (Y/N) my name is Dr Romani Archman, congratulations on becoming master.", Romani greeted.

"Alright alright enough with the greetings already.", Olga was getting impatient. "Let's head to the school then.", she ordered.

"You heard the girl, lets get moving.", Cu Chalainn added. 

You all started to head to the school to set up this 'terminal', 'We still have a long ways to go.', you thought to yourself. 

<====To be continued ======


End file.
